Bella Noche
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Sam McCall, Claudia Zacchara, Carly Corinthos, and Maxie Jones are becoming mob wifes. When they want to join the business, how will their significant others react? These girls dress to kill and their aim is even better. JaSam, Slaudia, CarJax, and JoMax
1. Chapter 1

They dress to kill and their aim is even better. JaSam, CarJax, Slaudia, and JoMax.

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

5 inch heels. Little black dresses. Complete control. Sam McCall, Carly Corinthos, Claudia Zacchara, and Maxie Jones had all three of these things. What they did with them was a little different than most women.

_You see me standing there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me  
Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy  
You got my heart racing  
My-my heart racing_

Claudia didn't know what this pointless back and forth was between her and Sonny. Sometimes he wanted her, sometimes he pretended like he didn't know her. Well, that crap was over. She refused to leave until she got a good answer from Sonny, which was why she was currently storming into Greystone.

"I'm done being your own personal little hooker. Either we're a couple or we're nothing."

A man she didn't recognize was sitting next to Sonny. "Uh, Claudia, I'm kind of in the middle of something…"

"It's now or never, Corinthos." She told him.

"Mr. Corinthos, I'll leave you to deal with this. We were done anyway." The man stood and walked out. Claudia put her hands on her hips a fixed a glare on Sonny.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know if you were using me or if you actually felt something." Silence. _"Great," _Claudia thought to herself, _"he picks now to shut up."_

"Of course I felt something or else I wouldn't have kept calling you back here." He pressed his lips to hers in a possessive kiss.

Claudia, who had conflicting emotions over his answer, was surprised, but ecstatic, that he wanted her.

_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say_

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

Carly was sick and tired of Jax's excuses. He couldn't get over the fact that Sonny was her ex husband. They had only been married twice, what was the big deal?

"This is why I don't have kids." She thought to herself. "Way too much responsibility." She pulled her car into his driveway and got out, knocking persistently on the door.

"Carly? Why are you here?" Jax questioned.

"I'm really tired of you pulling me in, then pushing me away. I'm not waiting around forever. You need to decide what you want to do, right now."

"I love you Carly. But you were married to my enemy…"

"Then you don't really love me. I have a past, Jax, and I've made a lot of mistakes. You accept me for the good and the bad or you don't get me at all."

Jax seemed to be thinking. Then he smiled. "You're worth all the trouble." He grabbed Carly's hand and brought her inside.

_You tried to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
B-bring them back  
Now you got me singing_

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

Sam had seen Jason talking to Elizabeth. Again. She wasn't naïve and she definitely wasn't stupid. She refused to be the clueless girlfriend who was head over heels and love, but being secretly cheated on.

The penthouse door opened and Jason came in. He smiled brightly when he saw her. She reached out her hand and slapped him across the face. Okay, that wasn't how she planned to approach the subject, but it felt really good.

"Ow." He put a hand to his stinging cheek. "What did I do?"

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Sam also hadn't planned on being that blunt, but it was better than sugarcoating the whole situation.

"What? No. Absolutely not."

"Then why are you constantly with Elizabeth?"

"She's a friend."

"Oh yea, a 'friend'." She said, using air quotes around the word friend. "Like I believe that."

Jason sighed, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. "Sam, just trust me."

"How can I trust you when you are always around another woman?"

"She's helping me plan something."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Your engagement!" Jason finally caved. "I wanted to surprise you and propose, okay?"

"Oh Jase." She hugged him tightly. "You didn't have to plan anything! I would have been happy with a dinner at home."

"I know, but I wanted it to be special." He sighed. "Well, since the secret's out, I might as well do this." Jason got down on one knee and pulled a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket. "Samantha McCall, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Sam let him put the ring on her finger before she jumped into his arms.

_We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round_

Love me or Love me not  
I'm staring at the clock  
I pick them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop  
Love me or Love me not  
I'm staring at the clock  
I pick them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop 

Maxie picked at her cold chicken. Johnny was supposed to come to her apartment for dinner. But he was running very late, as usual. She was starting to wonder what was occupying so much of his time.

The blonde looked at the roses on the table. Their petals were wilted from the heat in the room. She took the whole bouquet and shoved it into the garbage can, the food following.

Deciding to change into her favorite pajamas and watch The Notebook, Maxie ran to her room quickly. As soon as the movie started, there was a knock at the door.

"That better not be…" just as she expected. Johnny.

"Hi honey."

"Don't 'honey' me. We were supposed to eat dinner 3 hours ago. If you don't want to be together anymore, just tell me."

"It's not that, it's just…"

"I'm sick of the lame excuses. I want, no, I demand the truth!"

"There are some complicated matters right now in my father's business. I'm helping to solve them."

"So you're blowing off your girlfriend to kill people? How romantic." Maxie replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he pulled out flowers from behind hi back. "I brought you flowers."

"Yeah, well you can shove those flowers up your…" she was interrupted by Johnny kissing her. Maxie melted. "Don't let it happen again." She pulled him by his collar into her apartment.

_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say_

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We're going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

Make up. Nail polish. Lethal weapons. All in a day's work for these soon-to-be Mob Princesses. All they can hope for is to be able to come home, curl up in their lover's arms, and admire the beautiful night. Their _Bella Noche. _

**So this story is just kind of an experiment. I don't know if I should continue it or not, so reviews would really help make my decision! **


	2. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
